Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun/Leyendas
La Cantina de ChalmunStar Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios o Cantina de Mos Eisley fue un sitio de esparcimiento, donde se reunían personajes fuera de la ley. Estaba ubicada en el puerto de Mos Eisley en el planeta Tatooine. Esta cantina era propiedad de un wookiee llamado Chalmun. La cantina estaba ambientada por la música en vivo de la banda de Figrin D'an; Figrin D'an y los Modal Nodes. Estos fueron contratados por Chalmun tras recibir insistentes demandas del personal del bar y de los clientes para que alguien ambientara la Cantina. Aunque en un principio Chalmun no quiso contratarles, al hacerlo tuvo que reconocer que sus pegadizas melodías ayudaron a pacificar la atmósfera del bar. En la barra, Wuher, servía exóticos tragos, que podían matar en un segundo a una especie o llevar al éxtasis a otra. La barra principal aunque estaba un poco vieja, estaba equipada con un equipo de alta tecnología que le permitía sintetizar prácticamente todas las bebidas conocidas en ese rincón de la galaxia. Además, la barra tenía una batidora informatizada capaz de preparar 16000 recetas, aunque Chalmun no siempre disponía de todos los ingredientes necesarios. Todo estaba permitido en esta cantina excepto que los droides no eran bienvenidos y que , en caso de pelea no se tocaban los blasters. Llegó a ser tanto el odio de Chalmun por los droides que ordenó que pusieran un detector de droides en la entrada para impedir su entrada. Cuando Luke Skywalker y Ben Kenobi entraron a la cantina en búsqueda de un piloto que los llevase a Alderaan, había un matiz bastante exótico de clientes. Entre ellos estaban: Momaw Nadon, Takeel, Kabe, Muftak, Kitik Keed'kak, Melas, Ketwol, Feltipern Trevagg, Kardue'sai'Malloc, Nabrun Leids, BoShek, Djas Puhr, Dr. Evazan, Ponda Baba, Han Solo y Chewbacca entre otros. Después de las negociaciones con Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker, Han Solo fue interceptado dentro de la misma cantina por Greedo, un cazarrecompensas que servía a Jabba El Hutt. Después de una discusión, Han Solo mató a Greedo con su pistola láser. Todo está permitido en esta cantina excepto que los droides no son bienvenidos y que , en caso de pelea no se tocan los blasters. El Dr. Evazan y Ponda Baba creyeron que Luke era una presa fácil. Quisieron poner en aprietos al joven, pero Obi-Wan Kenobi le libró de esos dos cortándole el brazo al aqualish con un certero mandoble de su sable de luz. La cantina fue construida por Cedo Partu, fue una de las construcciones más viejas de toda la zona aeroportuaria de Mos Eisley, y al principio estaba destinada a servir de refugio contra los ataques de los Tusken. Cuando este mal se subsanó, el fortín se transformó en un bar que cambió varias veces de mano. La cantina no disponía de mesa de juego, pero en la sala principal siempre se podía echar unas partidas a otros juegos de azar. Cuenta la leyenda que Jabba Desilijic Tiure amenazó a Chalmun con estrellar una nave en la Cantina si no hacía las puertas más grandes para que él cupiese. Apariciones *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''When The Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' * Spare Parts}} *''Droid Trouble'' *''Lealtad'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One)'' * *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Refresher Reading: 20 Things You Don't Know About the Mos Eisley Cantina'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cantinas Categoría:Lugares de Mos Eisley Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine